Del amor y otras emfermedades
by RoromiyaMonster
Summary: Deidara es un chico solitario con un pasado dificil pero su triztesa acabara cuendo suba al metro y alli,quede hipnotizado por el carmin en persona. Sasori x Deidara
1. Chapter 1

_Hola °u° este es un SasoDei para una amiga mia de mexico *-* bueno, a leer!_

Era una mañana normal,estaba yo en la estacion del metro listo para tomarlo,llego y me sente en la silla al lado de la ventana,estaba seguro de que sseria un trayecto largo y tortuoo hasta la universidad.

De repente mire por la ventana que un chico se subia al metro por la puerta que estaba en frente mio,era peli rojo,sus cabellos carmin eran hermosos y sus ojos de igual color era un deleite para la que no habian mas sillas se fue parado y sujetado a una baranda que estaba justo al lado de mi saiento,paso todo el trayecto mirandome con esos penetrantes ojos y yo,yo solo lo veia por el reflejo de la ventana.

Rogaba para que ese viaje no terminara nunca,al parecer me gusto este chico,pero lastimosamente el metro llego a mi parada y me tuve que levante de mi asiento y el chico me siguio,fue algo muy raro pero estaba feliz.

Camine de la estacion hasta mi universidad y de alli hasta la facultad de Quimica Explosiva (? y el pelirojo se dirigio a la de manualidades y desde ese momento no me lo encontre en todo el dia.

Al dia siguiente me subi al metro con una felicidad y esperanza tremenda esperando a que ese pelirojo se apareciera,m subi y me ,espere a que apareciera,pero llego.

Desilucionado llegue a mi parada,me baje y mis ojos se iluminaron al ver sus cabellos carmin entre la segui pero mientras iba corriendo choque contra una persona y esta provoco que mi mochila se cayera dejando mis libros en el piso.

-Mierda!-Dije,regrese por mis cosas y al guardar todo,me di cuenta de que lo habia mi reloj,ya iba tarde,me apresure y corri lo que mas pude pero sin darme cuenta choque con otra persona.

-Disculpa-Dije agachandome para recoger mis persona se agacho,recogio mis libros y me los entrego,cuando vi su rostro mis ojos se iluminaron,pero su rostro era inexpresivo,serio y con esos ojos cortantes.-Fue mi culpa-Me los entrego y siguio su camino tranquilamente.

Me quede sin palabra alguna,su rostro aun sin expresion alguna,era hermoso-Oye!-Grite-Como es tu nombre?-El me miro sorprendido y pude ver un muy leve sonrojo en su acerco a mi con pasos pesados,crei que iba a golpearme cuando s ecaerco a mi oido...

-Sasori-Se dio la vuelta y se fue...desaparecio entre la multitud una vez mas...

Llegue a mi facultad,entro el maestro y comenzo su clase igual que todos los dias pero aun asi yo no le prestaba atencion,en mi mente retumbaba ese nombre de aquella persona que cautivo mi mente en unos minutos...Sasori..Sasori...

Pasaron las horas y la clase se acabo,sali del salon y me dirigi hacia la estacion para tomar el mano se poso sobre mi hombro y me dijo-Espera-

Me giree y vi unos ojos rojos penetrantes.

-Que ocurre Itachi?-Dije

-No me puedes engañar Deidara,se que te pasa algo,que sucede?-Dijo cruzandoce de brazos el unico amigo mio.

-No es nada-Me gire listo para irme pero un mano sujeto mi muñeca.

-Ya sueltame!-Le dije

-Me diras lo que te pasa ahora mismo.

-Tskkk,-Me solto de su agarre

-Habla ya.-Dijo

-No me pasa nada,porque crees que me pasaria algo-Dije sobando mi muñeca y mirando hacia el piso.

-No prestaste atencion en toda la clase Deidara!

-Eso es mi problema...

-No!,si ess tuyo,es de los dos

-Conoci a alguien!contento?

-Asi que eso es lo que pasa-Dijo con una evidente expresion de decepcion.

Me senti mal,una terrible persona.

-Itachi,disculpame,pero tengo que irme ya...-Dije trtando de sonar mas amable

El solo se do la vuelta y se marcho,desaparecio entre el crepusculo y las solo suspire y me dirigi a la estacion.

Me encontraba esperando el metro que en un par de minutos llegaria,cundo esa persona se paro justo al lado mio.

-No me dijiste tu nombre-Dijo mirando al vacio.

-Deidara-Me sonroje un poco

-Deidara-Miro hacia el cielo negro-Lindo nombre-Dijo mirandome a los ojos.

Llego el metro y deje que se subiera primero que yo,el tomo un asiento y me sente a su lado.

-En que estacion te bajas?-Me pregunto con su rostro inexpresivo

-Shiroyama-respondi

-Akisora-Dijo evitando la pregunta de "y tu?"

El resto del camino solo nos mantubimos callados sin siquiera cruzar miradas,paramos en su estacion y se bajo mirandome y levantando su mano.

-Nos veremos mañana-Me dijo serio y se fue.

Una sonrisa golpeo mi cara y se uqedo ahi por unos minutos hasta que medi cuneta lo ridiculo que me veia.

Llegue a casa y me duche,me vesti y me tire a la cama donde pasaria la noche en vela esperando a que fuera mañana.

_Hola °u° les gutso? lo hise un poco corto pero da igual xd actualizo mañana lunes n,n_


	2. CAPITULO 2:Segundo encuentro

_Hola chicos ºuº muchas gracias por sus reviews! me animaron a continuar e,e bueno,lean!_

Estaba feliz,enserio muy feliz,pues habia hablado con el,sabia su nombre,en que estacion bajaba,incluso conoci algo de su caracter aunque puede que en el fondo no sea asi de frio,puede que solo sea una mascara la cual guarda y esconde sentimientos o recuerdos de clasificacion duda una persona misteriosa y por lo tanto,intrigante.

Como dije antes,me quede en vela toda la noche esperando a que una rubia estrella se asomara en las cortinas blancas para asi poder realizar una necesidad que habia nacido la cual era ver a esa persona,Sasori si me es permitido llamarle asi,pues no recuerdo su apellido o tal vez no lo mensiono.

Me bañe y me vesti rapido para ir a la universidad,mi clase empezaria dentro de 1 hora,eran las 9 y sali de mi casa con prisa para llegar a la misma hora de siempre a la estacion y alli encontrarme con el,o pues eso esperaba.

Llegue a la estacion del metro y me pare alli a esperar, no al vehiculo sino a Sasori,Sasori,...como me gustaba mencionar su nombre,era como un pequeño gusto que me podia dar a mi mismo,sin duda un nombre el metro que necesitaba pero,aunque ya iba tarde,lo deje pasar pues Ssori aun no las 10:30, asi es,habia esperado casi una hora mas de lo que deberia,me percate de la hora y reflexione que no podia perder mas clase,asi que tome el 5 metro y me al salon mientras se escuchaba al fondo de mis pensamientos el sermon del maestro y las miradas asesinas de mis "compañeros"yo pensaba,pensaba en las distintas razones por la cual Sasori no me encontre con el en el dia empezo mal.

Mi clase termino a las 12 y sali al patio a almorzar,pedi un sandwich y me sente en una mesa de la cafeteria ala cual llego mi amigo de infancia hombre se sento en frente mio,no traia comida y solo se sento a observarme con esos profundos ojos negros como la noche,se digno a verme comer.

-Sabes,es incomodo que me veas comiendo si tu no lo haces.-Dije bajando mi sandwich.

-Te incomodo?-Levanto una ceja con un gesto arrogante.

-No tu, lo que haces.-Dije tratando de sonar serio

-Ultimamente estas muy distante,eso es tipico de ti,conoces a alguien y despues te olvidas de la unica persona que sera sincera contigo.

Esas palabras me dolian porque sabia que eran ciertas.

-A si? no me digas,vete a molestar a otro lado!-Habla un poco fuerte.

Itachi cerro sus ojos en señal de resignacion y se levanto de la mesa silenciosa pero y actue rapido.

-Espera Itachi,bien ya,lo siento.-Dije tomandolo de su muñeca,el solo volteo a verme con esa mirada pelinegro tomo asiento.

-Esque,todo esto me tiene un poco estresado- Un poco? mucho!*pense*

-No importa,eres asi, una persona que puede explotar muy facil.

Sonrei de ironia.

-Si,lo se.-Dije sinceramente.

-Bueno,creo que meresco una explicacion sobre "esta" persona-Dijo haciendo enfasis en la palabra "esa"

-Explicaciones? que quieres que te diga?

-Cosas como su nombre,que hace,su edad...

-Bueno,no se mucho sobre el,se llama Sasori y esta en la facultad de artes manuales,años?no lo se,supongo que debe tener unos..16.-Dije un poco inseguro.

-16?Es broma? como alguien tan joven puede estar en la universidad.

-Pues esa es la edad que aparenta,ademas casos se han visto!que tal que sea un genio!

-Bueno ya,calmate,solo decia.-Dijo el chico intentando calmarme.

-Perdon-Dije

-Fcultad de artes manuales dices? bien,puedo ayudarte a conseguir imformacion de el,conosco alguna gente de esa facultad que tal vez esten en su clase.

-Harias eso por mi?-Dije con una expresion ligera de felicidad.

-Si,ademas es algo facil.

Por supuesto que lo era,en la universidad todos lo respetaban y admiraban aunque no lo conocieran,su reputacion era muy fuerte,de ser alguien serio,maduro y perfil perfecto para alguien que estudiaba fisica cuantica.

Termine de comer el sandwich y nos paramos,mientras charlabamos dabamos un paseo por el campus,por ahi habian algunas parejas besuqueandose y manoseandose lo cual era muy molesto para mi,pues todo eso paresia un ignoraba a todos,cuando el estaba conmigo solo existia yo,me miraba a los ojos y prestaba a tenncion a todo lo que le contaba de mi vida,sentia un gran aprecio por repente mis ojos se perdieron en el vacio cuando escuche esa voz,aquella voz que me habia hablado ayer prometiendome un proximo la mirada y venia hacia nosotros,hablando con un chico de cabello verde de mi facultad el cual se llamaba levanto la mirada al mismo tiempo que yo lo hise y nuestros ojos se quedaron viendose,sin expresion alguna,simplemente se observaban,investigando en la profundidad del alma de cualquiera que viera esos hermosos ojos carmin cuyo brillo era especial a cualquier otros que me habia mentido y me habia dejado plantado,baje la mirada y segui charlando con Itachi ignorandolo por completo pero observaba de reojo como sus ojos carmin buscaban los mios con esperanzas de que yo lo viera,pero no,yo no lo haria,despues de todo el culpable de todo esto fue caminaba hacia alfrente pero mirando como me alejaba hacia atras.

La jornada termino y regrese mientras el crepusculo nacia a lo lejos,mientras el sol cuya esperanza mia representaba,se escondia tras las metro se demoro en pasarmire mi reloj,las 5:40pm y el cielo estaba teñido de colores amarillentos,anaranjados y mi color favorito,rojo aunque se mezclaba con las partes oscuras de la noche que poco a poco iban cam,biando un poetico en un gotico como alguien se paraba al lado mio,un aura llena de ira pero ansias,como si quisiera eexpresar mil y un mi mirada hacia esa persona,y como aquella vez,estaba el,al lado mio mirando hacia al frente,pero esta vez seria el quien comenzara la conversacion.

-Porque me ignoraste hoy?

-Ignorarte? por supuesto que no,vi que estabas ocupado hablando con alguien mas y yo segui mi conversacion,ademas alguien como tu no tiene derecho a exigir o reclamar faltas-Dije friamente

-De que estas hablando?-Dijo mirandome.

.Bueno,una persona que dej aplantada a otra no tiene derecho a reclamos de traicion.-Dije mientras subia al metro,enserio estaba enfadado pero auna si no me gustaba estarlo y mucho menos con el.

El subio siguiendome y se paro justo a mi lado en el ultimo vagon,estaba todo solo,estabamos el y sente en el ultimo aciento contra la ventana y el se sento a mi lado.

-No conoces mis razones por las cuales no me subi al metro con tigo,por lo menos dime, a que horas llegaste a la estacion'-Dijo el pelirojo.

-9:30-Dije seco.

-Mientras tu esperabas,yo estaba en el hospital visitando a mis padres,pues ese era el unico horario en toda la semana de visitas para pacientes con emfermedades terminales y me avisaron a las 9,por lo tanto llegue a la estacion a las 11 con la esperanza de que estubieras aqui.-Dijo Sasori.

Me senti como un completo idiota,asi que eso era! visitaba a sus padres que estaban a punto de morir mientras yo me enfadaba porque no nos fuimos juntos en el metro.

-Disculpa,yo...-Intente disculparme pero el me interrumpio.

-No sabias,lo se,pero no estoy enojado contigo,es mas,siendo asi me siento culpable de haberte dejado esperando.

-Sea lo que sea,ya quedo en el pasado-Dije desviando mi mirada hacia la ventana.

-Te bajaras hoy tambien en Shiroyama?-Me pregunto.

-Asi es.-Dije sin saber para que queria saberlo.

-Bien,mañana me bajare en esa misma estacion para ir hacia mi nueva casa,podemos regresar juntos-Me dijo

-Si-Dije sonando desinteresado cuando en mi mente me retorcia como lombirz de felicidad.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana al terminar clases.-Dijo mientras se paraba para bajarse en Akisora.

-Bien-Dije mirandolo desde mi silla.

Se agacho hasta mi mejilla y entrecerro sus ojos.

-Nos veremos mañana-Me susurro en el oido mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla,un beso muy masculino.

Me sonroje mas que un tomate,parecia como si hubiera estado en una playa toda mi vida.

-S-Si...-Tartamudee mirando hacia el piso.

El pelirojo se bajo sin mirarme y al estar en su estacion,giro levemente su cabeza y me sonrio,su sonrisa era diabolica pero me parecia muy sexy y resto del viaje me parecio muy rapido,llegue a mi casa, me tire hundiendo mis alientos en la almuhada y enntre suspiros procure dormir esperando a que sea mañana.

_Hoooola :3 les gusto? muajajja decidi que Sasori sera bipolar *o* publico mañana sabado pero solo si me dejan reviews! sayonara minna-san!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola ºuº muchas gracias por sus rw y aqui esta el 3 :3_

__Me levante pesadamente de mi cama,tenia unas ojeras evidentes,me dirigi al baño a lavar mi cara y cepillar mis dientes.

Mire mi reloj y me apresure,llegue a la estacion rapidamente y alli estaba el,su hermoso cabello rojizo y sus ojos de igual color.

-Hola-Lo salude parandome junto a el.

-Como estas?-Dijo Sasori

-Bueno,no puedo quejarme...

-Ya veo...

La situación se estaba tornando el metro y nos subimos,por supuesto me sente al lado de el,nadie mas subio,solo unas cuantas personas pero estaban en otro vagon.

-No pense encontrarte aqui,digo,pense que regresariamos juntos a-El me interrumpio.

-Te lo debo.

-Que? de que hablas?

-Te deje plantado ayer,asi que pense que podiamos ir y volver juntos,te lo debo.

-Bien-Dije sonrojandome un poco.

Nos bajamos en la estación y fuimos caminando,alli me di cuanta de que el traia un libro algo extraño,tenia letras romanas,estudie un poco de idiomas,asi que entendi un poco:

_"Conjuros de animacion"_

__Conjuros de animacion? que...? bueno,no debo juzgarlo por sus gustos pero esto no es algo que se vea en alguien que estudia manualidades o para ser mas especificos,marione-Marionetas! pensandolo bien,marionetas,animacion,conjuros...

Me quede asustado con mi conclusion.

-Sucede algo?-Dijo al notar mi cara.

-N-no...nada-Dije sin mirarlo

Mierda...en que me meti?-Pense

Sasori se dio cuenta de que yo habia leido el titulo del tomo d ela mano y mellevo a un callejoin oscuro y solo.

-Dime,que viste?-Dijo arrinconandome contra el muro.

-De que estas hablando?!-Dije alarmado.

-Lo leiste?leiste el titulo?!-Estaba muy asustado,el y yo.

-Porque tienes un libro tan raro?!-Dije

El me solto,dio media vuelta.

-No es de tu incumbencia-Me dijo,se fue lentamente y se perdio entre la multitud de la universidad.

No sabia porque alguien querria darle vida a un titere,suena muy terrorifico no? Da miedo,pero...que me importa! es muy misterioso y quiero saber mas!

Reaccione y corri para buscarlo antes de empezar por un gente entraba a sus salones y casi en 3 segundos,me quede totalmente a todas las facultades,hasta que llegue a la de manualidades.

Alli estaba Sasori sacando libros de su y lo acorrale contra este.

-Que estas haciendo?!largate! alejate de mi!

-Porque?

-No querras estar conmigo...

-Como lo sabes?-Dije,lo solte.

-Te doy miedo,verdad?

-Para ser honesto,un poco,pero me gusta,es misterioso y me gusta,me gustas-Dije esto ultimo sin pensar.

A esto ultimo el chico me miro con un brillo que no habia visto nunca en los su mano detras de mi cabeza y me dio un bezo,largo y apasionado deje llevar y lo recoste otravez contra los casilleros,empece a besar su cuello y el puso sus pernas en mi esto era tan perfecto.

-Tu tambien...me gustas...-Dijo Sasori en un susurro

-Enserio?-Estaba muy feliz al oir eso,enserio queria llegar mas lejos.

El se paro.

-Disculpa,me tengo que ir ya a clase-Dijo con un rostro frio y seco.

-Bien.-Dije un poco confundido con su comportamiento.

-Espera! eres bipolar?

-Tal vez-Me dijo cerrando la puerta del salon con su cara inexpresiva.

Si,estaba comfirmado,era un pelirojo bipolar que practicaba brujeria,alguien raro,de mi estilo.

Entre a clases recibiendo como de costumbre el sermon del maestro y las miradas asesinas de mi sente en el ultimo puesto y mire la ventana,alfin y al cabo nada de esto me importaba,solo el.

Pense en el toda la clase,recordaba sus labios,su aroma,su cuello bien formado,era simplemente hermoso,su caracter tan tierno pero a la vez tan varonil,una persona repente sali de mis profundidades porque un papel cayo en mi cabeza.

-Itte...-Mire hacia una esquina,alli estaba ese chico extraño de cabello verde,Zetsu creo.

Lo mire hiso señas para que leyera el abri y lei.

_Sasori te esperara en la salida trasera de la universidad,iran a su casa._

Mis ojos se iluminaron ante esto.

-Enserio?-Movi mis labios viendolo.

El chico asintio.

-Señor Deidara.-Dijo el profesor

Voltee lentamente y lo mire.

-Si?

Se dirigio a mi lugar y tomo el papel,lo leyo en voz alta omitiendo el nombre de "SASORI".Todos se rieron obviamente,pesaran que soy un adicto al sexo que va a la casa de alguien diferente todos los gustaria que todos dejaran de ser una molestia,que murieran,que explotaran...

Eso! eso hare...Sasori podria ayudarme a matar a toda esta gente...

_Hola ºuº jajaj lo corto ewe pero esque no me quedo casi tiempo! meh,el otro gore y romantico,se que les gustara y actualizo mañana ;) dejen rw y los amo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola ºuº gracias por los pocos rw!_

No podia dejar de pensar en el,mientras el profesor dictaba su aburrida clase,yo solo pensaba en el y su carta de invitaciona su casa,era enserio? o0 Zetsu me estaba jugando una broma?No lo se,pero quiero averiguarlo...

Termino la clase,me pare a tomar mis cosas y salir del salon lo mas rapido posible para mi supuesto futuro encunetro,Corri mientras mis tenis derapaban contra el piso brillante y mi mochila se acomodaba en mi hombro,sali corriendo hacia la puerta trasera de mi facultad.

Alli estaba el,esperandome,parado de espaldas un poco encorvado con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalon.

Camine un poco rapido ahcia el,pero antes de tomar su hombro y hablarle el se dio cuenta de mi presencia y giro su cabeza penetrandome con esos ojos carmesi.

-Llegas tarde-Dijo serio

-Disculpa,tenia clase en el tercer piso de la facultad en el ultimo salon del pasillo.

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones.-Dijo casi inmediatamente de que termine de hablar.

Baje la mirada al piso como un perro regañado,.

-No te pongas asi.-Dijo tomando mi menton con su mano fria.-Es solo que no me gusta esperar-Me solto.

-Lo siento.

El ingoro mi respuesta y camino,esperando a que yo lo siguiera y por supuesto que lo hise,pero sus aires de arrogancia no me gustaban.

-Podemos ir caminando,mi casa esta cerca.-Dijo

-Si es asi,porque tomas el metro?

-Me gusta tomarlo,asi tardo mas en llegar a esa fria y desocupada caja de cuatro paredes.

Ante su comentario supuse que vivia solo,pus sus padres yacian en el hospital...Aun por causas que desconosco.

-Sasori...puedo pregunterte algo?-Dije mientras caminaba un paso atras de el.

El se detuvo y se quedo de silencio mientras yo observaba su espalda.

-Tus padres...Porque estan en el hospital?-Pregunte sabiendo que aquella cuestion no era muy discreta,creera que soy un chismoso.

-Ambos fueron heridos en un campo de soldados y estan en coma por una explosion.-Dijo secamente,con palabras amargas y sin sentimientos.

-Se lo que se siente-Camine hacia el y me pare a su lado mirando el vacio sendero oscuro iluminado por la luna en el cual nos encontrabamos.-Mis padres me abandonaron cuando tenia 3 años, o pues ais lo veo yo,porque se fueron a los campos de batalla y alli murieron lo cual sigo creyendo un abandono.

-Es mejor descansar en paz que dormir en un tiempo indefinido entre la vida y la asimilar tu dolor con el mio,pero jamas sabras como se siente y mucho menos podras entenderme.

Sonrei con pesar.

Sasori se paro enfrente mio,sonrio y me dio un abrazo.

-Disculpa,fui muy grocero,es solo que este tema me dejar de preguntarme sobre eso?

-Claro,no me gustaria ser una molestia.

-No lo eres.-Seguimos nuestro camino hablando de nuestros placenteramente las historias de Sasori,como que su padre era fanatico de las marionetas de tamaño real y las fabricaba para luego enseñarle a el,le conte que mi hobbie eran los principio lo dije con inseguridad y con temor a que pensara que soy un terrorista desquiciado,pero lo tomo normal,como si mi hobbie fuera tocar guitarra o el futbol.

Pero alfin de cuentas eramos algo parecidos,ambos incomprendidos y jusgados por la sociedad como locos,gente que perdio a sus padres y que viven creeria que somos gente muy rara,pero al conocernos,lo comprobaran.

La caminata se me paso volando,crei que habain pasado unos 10 o 15 minutos cuando fueron hora y media caminando, y aun ais Sasori dijo que era cerca,pero bueno,llegamos a su casa y me quede en su cuarto mientras el iba a la cocina para preparar algo de Ramen instantaneo.

Me quede mirando por encima su ahbitacion,una cama sencilla,una pintura blanca,ventanas de marco de madera marron,una biblioteca y un pequeño escritorio donde yacia un computador y papeles con esferos tirados por ahi.

Yo deambulaba por su habitacion,seria descortes sentarme? Mejor espero a que llegue el y me invite a sentarme.

-ego con dos basos de Ramen,me entrego uno y me dio asiento,el se sento en la caam y yo me sente alfrente de el,en la silla del escritorio.

Comenzamos a hablar de temas muy comunes,gustos,habilidades y criticas de lo que no nos repente sono el telefeono y Sasori se levanto para contestar saliendod e la habitacion hasta la cocina,yo me quede solo en el cuerto y empeze a mirar los libros de por ahi,abri un libro de poesia gotica,justo en las paginas de la mitad habia un pequeño sobre blanco,lo abri y de repente... Unas cuchillas salieron de el sobre,algunas estaban manchadas con delgados hilos de sangre,me exalte y me asuste un poco,podia escuchar como sus pasos se acercaban asi que guarde rapidamente las cuchillas en el sobre y me lo guarde en la mi mano del bolsillo porque un dolor inundaba mi mano,la saque y estaba con sangre saliendo de mi plama,enserio habia sido tan estupido de cortarme a guardarlas?Sasori llego y me vio con la sangre en la mano.

-*Mierda*-Pense

-Que...que te paso?-Dijo alterado en la puerta.

-Me corte con un papel...-No podia decirle lo que habai pasado en realidad,o por lo menos no todavia.

Sasori bajo rapidamente las escaleras y tomo una venda blanca,la enrollo en mi mano.

-Estas bien?

-Si,solo fue un rasguño

-Eso espero.

Sasori dirigio la mirada hacia el piso y vio el libro tirado en el suelo boca abajo.

-Lo abriste?-Su semblante cambio a seriedad.

-No,cuando me sente,resbalo de la mesa.-Esperaba que sonara creible

_Hola bellezas ºuº si dejan rw publico el sabado :3_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola ºuº como siempre gracias por sus rw! los amo :'3_

-Entonces...al sentarte se resbalo el libro,verdad?

-S..si...-Dije inseguro

-Entiendo...cuentame,como paso todo

-Bueno,estaba mirando tus libros asi que tome uno y al abrirlo me corte la mano,me sente bruscamente y al hacerlo el ecritorio se movio y el libro cayo.

-Asi que,segun tu,el libro estaba en el escritorio.-Dijo arqueando una ceja

-Si.-Dije "seguro"

-Recuerdo que lo deje en la biblioteca.

-Y? yo no se que haces con tus libros ni donde los dejas! solo se que estaba en el escritorio!

-Hum... entiendo,entonces...con cual libro te cortaste?

-Con...ese de alla-Señale con mi indice de la mano saa un libro que estaba tirado en el piso,de titulo "Crepusculo".

-Crepusculo?-Dijo con cara de no creerme ni un carajo.

-No lo he leido, y pense que me lo podrias prestar.

-Claro,sabes ahora que me acuerdo-Se levanto y se dirigio hacia el libro-Recuerdo que yo lo deje tirado alli

-Wow, que coinsidencia-Dije con sonrisa estupida.

-Dime la verdad,no sabes mentir.-Dijo mirandome serio.

Me enfureci y me pare de golpe,saque las cuchillas y se las mostre.

-La verdad?!Aqui el unico que tiene que dar explicaciones eres tu!-Dije sosteniendolas a su vista.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada!-Sasori me golpeo en la muñeca provocando que las cuchillas cayeran en la alfombra.

-Tu no entiendes-Dijo desviando su mirada con sus ojos al borde de las lagrimas.

-Por supuesto que no entiendo,"Puedo asimilar tu dolor con el mio,pero jamas sabre como se siente y mucho menos podre entenderte"-Cite.

Me miro con algo de esperanza en sus abrace con fuerza

-Pero puedo protegerte,puedo hacer que no sientas mas dolor-Dije en su oido.

El se aferro a mi espalda comenzando a tome delicadamente de sus muñecas,levante sus mangas y ahi yacian muchas cicatrices,algunas estaban casi frescas,esas heridas me dolian mas a mi que a el.

Bese sus muñecas suavemente,cada rasguño,cada cicatriz,cada vena lastimada, solo lloraba y miraba lo que yo hacia.

-Me prometes que dejaras de hacerlo?-Dije

-Eso no depende de mi-Me dijo con su voz quebrada.

Yo le di un tierno beso en la boca,un tierno beso que despues de serlo se convertia en algo intenso y apasionado,nuestras lenguas se necesitaban.

Poco despues empeze a meter mi mano bajo su camiseta,acariciaba ese cuerpo que,para ser de 16,era bien formado,no mucho pero era notable,despues bese su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja, la lami y el solo se sonrojo y entre cerro los ojos un poco.

Caimos besandonos en su cama,alli la ropa se fue llendo poco a poco.

Sasori lamio 3 de mis dedos e hise lo que tenia que hacer.

-Ah...Dei-deidara...-Decia ntre gemidos.

Supuse que ya estaba preparado,asi que lo gire puse sus rodillas en mis hombros,entre suavemente mientras un jadeo salia de su boca,lentamente empeze con las embestidas,primeor eran lentas y depsues aumente la habitacion se llenaba de gemidos y jadeos.

Despues de todo,caimos rendidos en la cama,el quedo dormido en mi pecho y yo solo disfrutaba el aroma de su cabello rojo.

Aquella noche dormi muy tranquilo y relajado,me sentia muy bien conmigo mismo pero por otra perte aun me dolia saber lo que Sasori hacia cuando estaba en crisis,no puedo dejar de pensar en eso,cada vez se me viene una imagen de Sasori cortando sus muñecas con esas hojillas,mi corazon se revienta y mi alma es aplastada.

Es un dolor,un vacio en mi estomago aquella imagen.

_Holi ºuº jajaj perdon publicarlo tan tarde ewe y hacerlo tan corto,pero no tengo tiempo mierda! dejn rw y les publico mañana :3_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola ºuº muchas gracias por los rw y perdon por subir tan tarde el 6 :d_

El sonido ensordecedor de el despertador me levanto de golpe,mi corazon se acelero como si acabara de tener un infarto.

De repente me relaje y recorde lo que habia pasado anoche,una sonrisa estupida se puso en mi gire y pude observar un hermoso angel caido en sus profundos sueños.

Me levante sigilosamente para no levantarlo,al pararme me asegure de no hacer ruido,pues el piso de madera estaba un poco viejo,puse un pie sin hacer ruido,me alivie y puse el segundo,al pararme hubo un crijido muy suave,segui caminando sin ahcer ruido alguno.

-A donde vas?

Me asuste y me voltee rapidamente hacia la cama.

-No queria despertarte-Me rei de mi mismo.

-Estoy despierto desde la 1,fingia dormir para no alarmarte-Me dijo rodando por la cama con esa cara seria que tanto me gustaba.

-Bien,tienes hambre?

-Si,podrias traerme un poco de fruta?

-Claro,esperame...

-Con crema batida y te negro,caliente dos minutos.

-Okay...-Dije arqueando una ceja ante su peticion,que caprichoso era este angel.

Me dirigi a la cocina y empeze a preparar su orden,cuando estubo listo le subi todo a la habitacion,entrando a la habitacion me encontre con que Sasori no estaba en la cama.

Deje la comida en una mesa y sali de la habitacion para ver si estaba por ahi,me dirigi al baño y escuche la regadera.

-No tardes,se te va a enfriar-Dije detras de la puerta un poco alto para que me alcanzara a escuchar.

Casi inmediatamente de que le dijera eso,la puerta se abrio y Sasori salio con su ropa y el cabello mojado.

Tenia un saco cuello U negro y unos jeans normales,sostenia una pequeña toalla con la mano y la frotaba contra su cabello.

-Eres muy molesto-Me dijo con los ojos neutro,me paso por el lado dirigiendose a la habitacion

-Me pediste desayuno y te entraste a bañar,quien es la molestia aqui?-Dije con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Entre a la habitacion y Sasori estaba en su cama,aun destendida,comiendo su ensalada.

-Esta rica,gracias-Dijo serio

-No es nada,entrare a bañarme,si?

-No tardes mucho.

Me fui hacia el baño,me desvesti y entre a la ducha,despues de reflexionar un poco sobre mi vida y hacer un poco de filosofia,me seque y me vesti.

Sali del baño,me dirigi a la habitacion y Sasori estaba tendiendo su rozando su espalda sin querer y tome mi mochila.

-Me tengo que ir,tengo clase a las 8-Bese su mejilla mientras el se sonrojaba.

-A las 8?son las 9:30-Dijo Sasori aun sonrojado

-Que?!Mierda!-Dije poniendo mi mano sobre mi cara.

-Ademas hoy es sabado.-Me dijo ronriendo de lado.

Me sente en la silla suspirando de lo patetico que era yo.

-Bien..entonces,quieres hacer algo?

-Como que?-Se tiro a su cama y encendio la tv.

-No lo se...-Sono mi .

-Hola?

-_Deidara?Hola,hablas con Itachi,sabes,Zetsu y Hidan nos invitaron al bar esta noche,vienes?_

_-_Espera,dame un segundo-Tape el celular.-Quieres ir a un bar esta noche?

-No.

-Vamos! sera divertido,iran unos cuantos amigos...

Suspiro el pelirojo.

-No tardaremos mucho,bien?-Me dijo

-Ok-dije sonriendo-Itachi?,si,ire pero llevare a alguien

Itachi quedo en silencio por unos 10 segundos.

-_Bien,nos vemos a las 6._

_-_Adios-Dije

La llamada se colgo y Sasori me pregunto:

-Quienes van a ir?

Me sente en la cama con el.

-Zetsu,Hidan,Itachi... y creo que son todos.

-No ira Kisame?

-No lo se,no lo nombraron

-Bien,ire entonces

-Sucede algo con Kisame?-Pregunte

Cambio su rostro neutro a uno de molestia y desagrado.

-No me cae bien,es todo.-Desvio la mirada.

-Claro

No le caia bien?Bueno...no es de sorprenderse,si Kisame se lo propone puede ser un completo fastidio.

Las horas pasaron mientras veiamos tv,eran las 2 y yo queria almorzar ya.

-Sasori,quieres almorzar?-Dije rogando a que respondiera con un si.

-Tienes hambre?

-No,pero pense que tu si.

-Tengo ganas de arroz frito y Sukiyaki (Carne en trozos finos de res acompañado con vegetales al vapor)

-Bien,bajare a cocinar si?

-Cocinas muy rico

-La fruta no vale-Dije

-Bueno,el te negro te quedo muy bien.

Me rei un poco y baje a la cocina.

Empeze a preparar la comida mientras tarareaba una cancion,de pronto el timbre del telefono interrumpio mi concierto.

-Hola?-Conteste

-_Deidara?Es Sasuke._

_-_Sasuke?vaya,tiempos de no hablar,que pasa?

Sasuke era el hermano menor de Itachi,no se llevaban muy bien pero aun asi el y yo eramos muy cercanos.

-A que te refieres? hablamos hace poco.

Pero el era muy distante.

-Lo se,solo era un decir.

-_Como sea,sabes donde esta Itachi?_

_-_Que?No esta en tu casa?

-_Bueno,despues de hablar por telefono con alguien se enfado y salio azotando la puerta,es una total molestia pero lo necesito porque me debe dinero,sabes donde esta?_

_-_No,no tengo ni idea...

Todo esto era muy sospechoso.

-_Bien,gracias,por cierto,iras esta noche?_

_-_Si,iras tambien?

-Es broma?con esa bola de inutiles?tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

-Bien,como como que?

-No es de tu incumbencia!-Colgo.

Al parecer se puso nervioso con aquella pregunta.

_Hola ºuº perdon por hacerlo tan terriblemente corto ewe pero mañana les publico! dejen rw porfa!_

_Sayonara minna-san_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola ºuº muchas gracias por los rw! aqui el 7 ;)_

Deje el telefono en su lugar,termine de cocinar y le subi la comida a Sasori.

-Ten,aqui tienes-Dije dandole la bandeja,el la puso en sus piernas.

-Gracias.-Comia en silencio.

M e sente en la cama y suspire de aburrimiento.

-Que ocurre?-Dijo al notar mis pocas energias.

-Itachi se perdio.

-Ya veo,razones?

-No lo se,llamo su hermano menor y me pregunto si sabia parecer no dejo rastro.

-Crees que deberiamos ir a buscarlo?-Me dijo mirandome con sus ojos penetrantes.

-Aparecera pronto,no es de esas personas que desaparecen porque si.

-Lo conoces muy bien verdad?-Me dijo con cierto tono de melancolia.

Me acomode sentandome recto contra la pared.

-Si..algo,hemos sido amigos desde hace unos tres años.

Sasori desvio la mirada.

-Bueno,si lo conoces tanto debes apreciarlo mucho verdad?

-A que quieres llegar con todo esto?Acaso estas celoso?-Yo me estaba empezando a alterar,sus celos se encendian muy facil.

-No quiero llegar a nada!solo...curiosidad.

-Somos solo amigos!-Trataba de convencerlo

-Lo nuestro empezo como una amistad!-Dijo alterado.

Me mordi los labios y me quede callado mirando hacia el vacio.

-No pasara nada entre Itachi y yo nunca,solo somos amigos,tu y yo somos...somos uno.

Sasori me miro con un poco de esperanza en la mirada.

-Deja de pensar cosas que no son-Dije en tono mas calmado.

-No etsava pensando en nada-Volteo la cabeza para que yo no viera su sonrojo.

Despues de eso,me puse mis zapatos y mi chaqueta,sali con Sasori a dar un paseo para ver si Itachi estaba por ahi.

Salimos del apartamento y fuimos al parque que estaba al frente,no habia mucha gente y el parque era muy grande,asi que podiamos estar juntos sin peligro a que nos vieran.

-Es un bonito dia,no crees?-Dijo Sasori mirando hacia como lo hacia el,el sol se colaba entre las hojas de los arboles y estas se volvian de un verde claro y brillante.

-Si,lo es.-Dije sonriendole al cielo.

El contacto con su mano me daba tranquilidad,nuestros dedos entrelazados eran como la jaula que me protegia,con el me sentia muy lentamente,disfrutando cada minuto que pasabamos juntos,de repente vi una figura cuyo cabello tapaba sus ojos,salio a correr al vernos a Sasori y a mi tomados de las manos.

Solte a Sasori y corri tras la sombra,por supuesto ya sabaia yo que era Itachi.

-Espera-Le gritaba mientras corria detras de el.

Su cabello negro se movia mientras corria.

Lo alcance finalmente,para que se detuviera lo tuve que retener en un callejon etre dos edificios donde nadie interrumpiera lo que le tenia que decir

-Que demonios pasa contigo?-Le dije tomandolo de los hombros contra la pared.

-Nada-Dijo muy sereno y con una mirada de odio,hacia mi.

-Nada?Corres por nada?te enfadas por nada?desapareces por nada?

-Digo "nada" porque se que la verdad no te importa!-Me grito.

-Si no me importara ,no preguntaria!...dime la verdad Itachi...que ocurre?-Dije clamandome

-Jamas piensas en mi verdad?

-Que? a que te~

Fui interrumpido.

-Siempre haces lo que te place sin consultarme,tienes pareja sin tenerme en cuenta,pense que eramos cercanos...-Dijo dejando caer sus lagrimas al cemento.

-Porque dices eso?

-No entiendes?!Pense que ya te habias dado cuenta de mis sentimientos!-Dijo frustrado.

-Si,pero~

-Entonces porque lo haces?!porque me lastimas tanto Deidara?No te importo?

-Itachi,te quiero mucho,demasiado,pero no de esa manera-Para mi era muy dificil esta situacion.

-Ya lo se!Aun asi no te preocupaste de mis sentimientos por ti,no te pido que me ames,solo...tenme en cuenta con las decisiones que tomes-Me dijo entre su llanto.

-Itachi yo no puedo dejar a Sasori...

-No me refiero a eso-Dijo viendome a los ojos-Me refiero... a que haces todo esto sabiendo lo que siento...me lastimas.

-Disculpame,yo no queria hacerlo,simplemente me enamore y perdon por...no decirte lo siento-Dije abrazandolo con fuerza mientras el lloraba en mi hombro-Que quieres que haga para que me perdones?-Le dije mirandolo a los ojos.

-Nada-

De repente sus labios s eposaron en los mios,Itachi me arrincono contra la pared mientras me besaba,gue tan rapido que no lo pude detener,queria que parara,luche pero no tuve estaba mal...muy mal

-Ya veo

Ante esto Itachi se separo de mi,gire aver quien era y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe,dios...ayudame.

-Solo son amigos,verdad?-Sasori se llevo la paleta a la boca y se fue lentamente.

Mi mundo se desmoronaba poco a poco,Sasori se alejaba muy apaciblemente mientras lo veia alejarse de mi,las lagrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos mientras Itachi solo me observaba con atencion.

-Todo esto es tu culpa,...tu culpa!-Le grite y me fui corriendo tras Sasori.

Ahi estaba yo,corriendo detras de alguien amado como hace unos minutos,pero Sasori no corria,solo caminaba lentamente pero iba muy lejos de corriendo y le voltee el hombro con fuerza.

-Espera

El me vio,dibujo una sonrisa ironica en su rostro.

-Adivinare, "no es lo que tu crees" verdad? oh no,espera..mejor "puedo explicarlo",Si,esa vale oro,mejor dime que quieres de una vez y me dejas en paz.-Sasori me miraba con cierto dolor en los actuaba como si no le importara,su voz temblaba y me daba a entender que tambien le dolia.

-Solo...-Empeze a llorar.

-Eso crei-Sasori me paso al lado del hombro chocandome.-A esto llamas amor verdad?-Dijo detras mio mientras se alejaba.

Cai de rodillas llorando,no podia creer lo que estaba pasando..No,no podia permitir que eso arme de valor y me pare con las lagrimas en los ojos,corri nuevamente hacia el,haciendo lo mismo de hace unos momentos.

-No he terminado!

-Dejame en paz!Porque no entiendes que no eres el unico que sufre aqui?eh?!-Dijo quitando mi mano de su hombro con brusquedad.

-Itachi estaba celoso,fui a hablar con el,el me arrincono contra la pared y me beso.

-Gracias por dejarlo en claro,ahora adios.

-Espera,ya te dije la verdad!que mas quieres?

-Esperas que te crea?El te beso y tu lo dejaste hacerlo?

-Fue algo muy rapido!Antes de darme cuenta ya me tenia contra la pared!

-No me digas,que buena historia.-No queria creerme

-Que tengo que hacer para que me creas?

-No necesitas demostrar nada,al fin y al cabo no te importo.

-Como sabes que no?despues de todo lo que he hecho!

-Es por eso! lo que hiciste me dejo claro que solo era un juego para ti!-Todo estaba en contra mio

-Yo no lo hise!Entiendelo! Itachi me beso! no yo a el!

Sasori tomo aire y respiro a poco se calmo.

-Es verdad?-Dijo arqueando una ceja.

Lo tome de la muñeca y lo "secuestre",ya era de noche y nos fuimos al parque de antes que ahora estaba totalmente arrincone contra un arbol,el lucho un poco pero no consiguio mis labios sobre el,lo bese intensamente y el luchaba con ganas de que no separe de el.

-Esto fue lo que paso-Le dije

Sasori me sonrio como diciendo: "Ganaste esta vez,Deidara"

Lo que paso despues es historia,ya saben,lo mismo de dirigimos al apartamento a cerrar la reconciliacion con sexo...No,haciendo el amor

_Holi ºuº quieren detalles de lo que paso? ewe entonces dejen rw y el otro cap saco un lemonsillo ;)_

_Sayonara minna-san_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola ºuº bueno,aqui el lemon!uhhh! ewe_

Llegamos al apartamento con torpeza,pues no nos separabamos del beso ni siquiera para abrir la puerta,entramos y nos chocamos con todo,Sasori estaba sujetado por sus piernas en mi cintura y yo sostenia su espalda,llegamos a tropiezos a la habitacion donde lo tire en mi cama,lentamente me separe de sus labios y comence a bajar por su menton,su oreja y por ultimo su cuello.

Dejaba marcas por donde mis labios pasaran mientras sus jadeos se posaban en mis orejas,meti mis manos con delicadeza bajo su camiseta y recorri ese hermoso cuerpo con mis manos,despues de deleitarme subi la camiseta y se la quite despacio,continuamos asi hasta quedar desnudos completamente,yo estaba sentado en la cama con Sasori sentado encima mio pero estabamos frente a frente,sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar cuando empece con las embestidas lentas,suaves para no lastimarlo,poco a poco el sentimiento de la codicia se hiso mutuo y Sasori movia sus caderas queriendo mas,mis embestidas se volvieron mas fuertes cada vez mas e iba aumentando la velocidad,la habitacion tenia un hambiente humedo pero reconfortante,una delgada capa de sudor se dibujaba sobre nosotros mientras nos volviamos uno por lo que quedaba de la tarde.

Despues de eso Sasori callo rendido en mi cama y ambos quedamos en un sueño profundo,me levante a eso de las 10pm con mucha pesadez en el cuerpo,me dolia la parte baja de mi abdomen,baje a la cocina a tomar una cerveza y empezar con la tesis que tenia que entregar en 2 semanas,abri la nevera y tome una botella fria,me sente en el comedor,encendi la computadora y me propuse a escribir.

Mire mi reloj y eran las 12,abri mi correo para ver que habia de nuevo,en mi bandeja de entrada habia un mensaje nuevo,lo abri y me sorprendi mucho.

_Deidara,Itachi esta en el hospital,es mejor que vengas._

_Saludos,Sasuke._

Despues de leer ese mensaje me quede frio,estoy seguro de que mis pupilas se encogieron despues de leer aquello,me pare rapidamente,dfui al perchero y tome mi abrigo y mis llaves,subi a mi motocicleta rapidamente y me fui,en mi corazon tenia un mal presentimiento mezclado con el afan interminable de llegar,el trayecto se me hiso muy largo,parecieron horas hasta que llegue finalmente al unico hospital.

-Donde esta?-Le pregunte a Sasuke que estaba sentado en la sala de espera.

-No puedes entrar,esta ne cuidados intensivos-Dijo el chico sin mirarme,estaba ocupado leyendo una revista.

Sasuke siempre habia sido muy distante de su hermano,se empezo a distanciar cuando tenia 6 años pues Itachi tuvo un incomveniente con sus padres el cual afecto a entes de eso eran muy unidos.

-Bien-Me sente y cai pesadamente a la silla.

Esperamos alrededor de 20 minutos y en el rostro blanco de ese chico no se dibujaba ninguna expresion de preocupacion.

-No te interesa?-Le dije al chico.

-El se lo busco,si salto de un puente debe tener sus razones-Dijo sin separar su vista de las paginas.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta,trague en seco y mis lagrimas rodaron lentamente secandose en mi mejilla.

-De que me sirve llorar?Eso no lo salvara-Me dijo mirandome a los ojos que ahora estaban cristalizados.

Yo lloraba en silencio con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-Intento...suicidarse?-Decia yo con la voz entrecortada.

-Si,pude llegar a tiempo para salvarlo del rio que habia debajo del sabes hacer las cosas Deidara.-Dijo levantandose y llendose.

Lleve mi mano a mi boca y me dispuse a llorar,mi celular sono y conteste.

-Hola?-Dije con esfuerzo

-Deidara?Donde estas que...que ocurre?-Dijo Sasori al otro lado del telefono.

-Es Itachi-Dije llorando.-Esta en el hospital

-Voy para alla-Dijo y colgo.

10 Minutos despues llego Sasori,se sento al lado mio y puso su mano en mi hombro para consolarme.

-Deidara?El señor Uchiha desea habalr con usted-Dijo el hombre con bata blanca.

Me levante de mi silla y fui rapidamente a la sala donde estaba Itachi,Sasori me a la sala y vi a Itachi en la camilla,al parecer estaba dormido.

Me sente en la silla que estaba al lado y Sasori se quedo en la puerta.

-Porque hiciste eso?Estas loco-Dije

El abro lentamente sus ojos.

-Que porque lo hice?Pense que la respuesta era unica persona que he amado esta con otra persona y...

-Todo en la vida tiene solucion,excepto la muerte.-Dije

Itachi cerro su boca.

-Vete,estare bien sin ti,no te necesito.

-No digas eso, yo..

-Tu nada,para que viniste?Vete,se feliz y no te quiero volver a ver,bien?

-Porque Itachi?! Acaso tengo la culpa?!Ya madura!Ese pensamiento de "Si no eres mio no seras de nadie" es horrendo.-Dije muy alterado.

-Acaso no escuchaste?Te estoy dejando ir,largate y se feliz pero deja de lastimarme.

Tome mis ocsas y me fui muy molesto,Sasori entro a la sala.

-Lo amas mucho verdad-Dijo el pelirojo.

-Cuidalo bien,si no es feliz te matare.

Sasori rio un poco.

-Si lo amas,deja que sea feliz,incluso si no es contigo,o almenos...eso es lo que yo haria-Dicho esto Sasori se paro y se fue.

Pasaron los dias,jamas volvi a recibir llamada de Itachi,pero si de Sasuke,el me contaba como estab Itachi y que el ya me habia muy doloroso pero era por el bien de los dos.

-Deidara,vamos al campo-Me dijo Sasori envuelto en las cobijas como un bebe.

-Al campo?Para que?

-No he ido,me gustaria conocerlo.-Dijo con cierta melancolia.

-Bien,iremos para el almuerzo,te parece?

-Esta bien-Despues de esto Sasori durmio hasta las 12:30

-Ya despierta-Le dije moviendolo del hombro.

-Si..si...-Se levanto despacio y con su cabello despeinado.

Se veia muy tierno,con uss ojos entre abiertos y su cabello desordenado.

-Vamonos ya,quieres?-Me dijo

-Como quieras.-Me dirigi al armario por mis zapatos y un abrigo,era otoño y hacia frio.

_Hola ºuº perdon por hacerlo tan corto,pero no tenia mucho tiempito ewe si quieren publico pasado mañana o mañana,no se,pero dejen sus comentarios!_

Sayonara minna-san!


End file.
